Co gryzie Gilberta B
by marta madzia
Summary: Mały żart z fandomowego tworu co się zowie "5 metrów". Gilbert dostał pewien nie do końca spodziewany prezent urodzinowy i cokolwiek go to wytrąciło z równowagi ku uciesze małych kraików.


**Napisane**: bo tak Dla: szeroko pojętego fandomu ]:-  
**Ograniczenia**: a ja wiem… 16+? bo klną, a w sumie to Gilbert klnie. Ktokolwiek wrażliwym jest na pojawiające się czasem w tekście panienki lekkich obyczajów niechaj czuje się ostrzeżony, ci którzy dość się tego na podwórkach nasłuchali, to w sumie nie mają się za bardzo czego obawiać.

**Co gryzie Gilberta B.**

- Co to kurwa jest?  
Gilbert dał upust swojej ciekawości ostro zaprawionej zdenerwowaniem. Przed nim na stole leżało coś, co jeszcze chwilę wcześniej było całkiem zgrabnie zapakowaną paczką. I to podwójnie zapakowaną, bo pod byle jakim szarym papierem pocztowym znajdował się drugi – kolorowy i bardzo prezentowy. Po jego zerwaniu oczom Pruskim ukazało się kartonowe opakowanie z wyraźnym napisem DoppelHerz… Że co?  
Prusy nerwowo zaczął szukać pomiędzy podartymi i pomiętymi kawałkami szarego papieru jakiegoś ścinka, który zawierałby dane nadawcy, tego… tego… No chyba prezentu. Słowiańszczyzna i okolice zwykli mu takie sprawiać na rocznicę nadania mu ziem na Pomorzu. De facto, to rzecz jasna, Polska całą tę farsę zaczął, a potem się to innym spodobało i raz na ileś lat coś mu tam posyłali – raz ci, raz tamci; Słowian skolko ugodno. W duchu przyznać musiał, że pomijając niekiedy dziwaczność prezentów, to samo to było miłe.  
Po długich poszukiwaniach wyłuskał dwa znamienne fragmenty, jeden zawierał nazwę ulicy – tej jednak Gilbert z niczym skojarzyć nie mógł. Drugi natomiast słowo Rīga i to tłumaczyło wiele. W kilku krokach dopadł komputera i z niejakim ukontentowaniem stwierdził, że darczyńca jest nawet on-line.  
: Co to kurwa jest!  
Wystukał i wbił wzrok w okienko.  
: Prezent Padła lakoniczna odpowiedź, która tylko go bardziej zirytowała. Tego, to on się sam domyślił. Za kogo ten mały kraik go ma? Kretyna? Że to był prezent, to było widać jak diabli po tym kolorowym papierze i Gilbert gdzieś tam na dnie swojego ego cieszył się, że w ogóle coś dostał, bo Ludwig nigdy o takich rzeczach, jak jego urodziny nie pamiętał… A przynajmniej nie, od kiedy Gilbert zniknął z mapy i nie bardzo co mu było świętować. Niemniej ten prezent przekroczył wszelkie granice i Prusy chciał wiedzieć, komu odwaliło do tego stopnia.  
: No dobra, dzięki wielkie za pamięć, ale to nie zmienia pytania, co to ma znaczyć!  
Na ekran wyskoczyło mu drugie okno zawierające jedynie link. Zero cześć, spadaj czy czegokolwiek innego. Tylko link.  
: Co to jest? Dzisiaj kurna ogłosili jakiś konkurs: zagnij Prusy czy co? Bo jeśli tak to spadać ode mnie.  
: To odpowiedź na twoje pytanie. Raivis aktualnie leży na kanapie i robi, co może, żeby się nie udusić ze śmiechu, więc odpowiadam za niego, żeby ci od oczekiwania ciśnienie nie skoczyło. To może być niebezpieczne.  
Gilbert zwątpił patrząc na słowa wystukane przez jeszcze mniejszy kraik. Jeny, jak on ich czasami nie cierpiał. Trzeba było ich wykończyć, jak była ku temu okazja. A tak, to oba kraiki przetrwały i jego, i Rosję, i teraz śmiały patrzeć na niego chwilami wyraźnie z góry, choć w przypadku Łotwy było to czymś jedynie metaforycznym, ale przez to chyba jeszcze bardziej wkurzającym. Pełen obaw o siebie, swój komputer i inne takie kliknął na łącze. Przed nim otworzyła się strona w większości po angielsku – zaczął czytać, a twarz jego z wyrazu wkurzenia przechodziła powoli do zdumienia, a dalej do zwątpienia.  
: Co to u diabła jest?  
: Radosna twórczość fandomu.  
: To widzę…  
: Raivis pyta, gdzie ty jesteś w stanie spodnie kupić, żeby TO albo TYLE zmieścić? : Powiedz mu, żeby się pieprzył. : Życzy ci wszystkiego najlepszego. I coś jeszcze dodał, ale tego już nie zrozumiałem na tyle, aby móc przetłumaczyć. Łotewski to dziwny język.  
: Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi. Po drugiej stronie monitora Eduard rozważył czy się zezłościć, czy wręcz przeciwnie, bo ciekawy i inny od wszystkich innych język, to w sumie fajna rzecz – może służyć niemalże za szyfr. W końcu zdecydował się powrócić do głównego wątku tej, nie tak do końca niespodziewanej, rozmowy. Za jego plecami Raivis odzyskał już oddech i teraz leżał na brzuchu, podpierając brodę na jednej ręce i uśmiechał się radośnie.  
: Ale wiesz, jak tak myślę, przeglądając to, że moja kuzynka, to naprawdę jest dla ciebie dobra.  
W głowie Prus pojawiło się wielki seledynowy neon składający się z pięciu znaków: WTF? Dopiero po chwili przypomniało mu się, że jeśli chodzi o pokrewieństwa, to już jemu jest bliżej do Bałtów niż Estonii, który właśnie z Węgry ma więcej wspólnego w tej mierze. Popierniczone to było, ale nie to teraz stanowiło jego główny problem. Przed oczami miał to, jak niedawno znów go Erzsébet pogoniła szmatą czy czymś innym. I to miał być przejaw bycia dobrym? Temu pierniczonemu informatykowi chyba przemroziło obwody. : Ona dobra dla mnie? Taaa… Jak se namaluję.  
: Nie. Serio. Bo wiesz, tak na ile się orientuję, to gdyby ona tak cię do siebie zapraszała i ty byś sobie mógł na nią częściej popatrzeć, to w końcu nadarzyłaby się okazja taka, że by ci stanął. No i to rzecz ludzka, znaczy męska, ale ja się obawiam, że przy stawianiu 5 metrowego masztu twoje serce by nie podołało, mózg byłby w ogóle niedotleniony i byś zszedł z tego świata. Erzsébetka naprawdę o ciebie dba.  
Gilbert się zapowietrzył. Dłonie zastygły mu nad klawiaturą, w głowie dokładnie słyszał ten pewny siebie głos mówiący to wszystko, co właśnie przeczytał na ekranie, nawet z jakąś troską i cieniem melodii z nikomu nieznanej piosenki. Jak on kurna niecierpiał ugro-finów. Ta go katowała patelnią, a on niczego złego przecież nie chciał, a ten też mu musiał dopieprzyć! Jeszcze tylko Finlandii brakowało do kompletu!  
: Weź się odklej od tego komputera i mózg przewietrz, bo coś ci szwankuje. W ogóle się odwalcie. : Bez obaw, ładna dziś pogoda w Tallinnie, wiatr od morza, okna otwarte na oścież. Raivis mi czyta przez ramię i mówi, że tak w ogóle, to ci współczuje.  
: Co?  
Tego mu jeszcze trzeba było, o tak! Współczucia ze strony Łotwy, no normalnie…!  
: No, bo wiesz, tak się zastanawiamy – ja informatyk, a Maleństwo taki czysty humanista i bibliofil, że z samym orgazmem, to ty przy takich gabarytach musisz mieć nielichy problem. Prusy rzucił wiązkę w stronę monitora nie przebierając zbytnio w słowach. Żeby mu ktoś taki, jak Estonia współczuł problemów z orgazmem…! Wróć! On żadnych problemów z tym nie miał. W ogóle! Był stuprocentowym facetem mogącym zaspokoić każdą kobietę. : To musi być smutne. : Nie mam z tym żadnych problemów!  
Wystukał dalej ciskając przekleństwa w stronę monitora.  
: A Raivis jeszcze mi zwrócił uwagę, że na plażę też pewnie nie możesz z tym pójść, no bo, w jakich kąpielówkach to zmieścisz tak, żeby cię panowie w kufajkach nie aresztowali za ekshibicjonizm? No są jeszcze plaże nudystów. Francis tego trochę ma, ale wiesz, tak po koleżeńsku, to ja ci radzę zadbać, żeby on się o tym nie dowiedział. Mógłby być wielce zainteresowany.  
Raivis stał przy krześle Eduarda i chichotał mu w ramię niezdolny w ogóle wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa więcej. Byli źli. O jeny, byli! Znaczy w sumie oni nie byli, oni tego nie wymyślili, więc całej winy nie mogli ponieść. A to, że tak teraz z cudzego pomysłu korzystali… No wszystko wina Finlandii, który odwiedził ich kilka dni wcześniej, uprzednio nawiedziwszy sklep monopolowy. Alkohol i Internet prowadzą do zaiste ciekawych wniosków – pomyślał Raivis i rozchichotał się na nowo. : I nie mam żadnych cholernych pięciu metrów! To pomówienie i nie wiem, co za debil to wymyślił! Mam dokładnie tyle ile powinien mieć okazały, dobrze wyposażony mężczyzna! I dajcie mi wy święty spokój!  
Z tymi słowami wystukanymi na klawiaturze Gilbert zamknął klapę laptopa i wstał od stołu. Kopnął przy tym sąsiednie krzesło – zabolało, więc sklął je - i przeszedł na kanapę. Uwalił się na niej, włączył telewizor i zaczął monotonne skakanie po kanałach ze wszech miar starając się zapomnieć zarówno o Inflantach, jak i o jakiś zmutowanych wężach pasożytujących na ludzkich organizmach. Pstryk. Pstryk. Pstryk. Drrrrrrryń.  
Pstryk. Pstryk. Drrrrrrryń. Drrrrrrryń.  
Obdarzył wyjście do przedpokoju niechętnym spojrzeniem. W głowie kołatało mu się, co za diabeł chce go jeszcze teraz nękać? Ma człowiek urodziny – no nieformalne, ale jednak – i chciałby odpocząć, a tu mu nie dają. Najpierw te małe tam, a teraz kogoś jeszcze przywiało. Przez myśl mu przeszło, że to może być Łukasiewicz i wcale mu się to nie spodobało, bo jeśli Łotwa i Estonia to coś czytali, to z pewnością rzecz już przez Litwę dotarła do Polski. Skaranie boskie! Drrrrrrryń.  
Ktoś jednak był uparty. Drrrrrrryń.  
Drrrrrrryń.  
Prusy skapitulował. W głowie twardo postanowił, że ktokolwiek będzie stał na jego progu, albo grzecznie posłucha i sobie pójdzie, albo dostanie w pysk i tyle.  
- Czego kurwa – fuknął z rozmachem otwierając drzwi i niemal spodziewając się tam zobaczyć jakiś kolejny słowiański czy pseudo-słowiański pomiot, chcący mu uprzykrzyć życie. – Nogi z dupy po –  
Zatrzymał się w pół słowa. W progu stał Saksonia – powinowactwo z wyglądu do Słowian Zachodnich jakieś tam miał, ale bez przesady. - Wolałbym, aby moje nogi zostały tam gdzie są – zapewnił Johann i westchnął. – Przydają mi się do prowadzenia auta, bez nich byłoby to o wiele trudniejsze, więc może jednak zmienisz zdanie?  
- A ty tu co?  
- Przejazdem. Wyświadczam znajomym przysługę i ci to dowożę. – Wskazał na podróżną torbę leżącą na progu. – W zamian mógłbyś mnie kawą poczęstować na przykład. Naprawdę bym się nie obraził. - Się gdzie indziej napić nie możesz, tylko sępisz?  
Johann wzruszył ramionami.  
- A czemu mam gdzie indziej, jak mogę tu? Coś mi się za targanie tego należy. Właśnie, uważaj. Ciężkie jest. - Co to w ogóle?  
- Sprawdź. Ja tylko obiecałem Schlesien, że to do ciebie dowiozę. Jego ponoć Polska w to wrobił, a Schlesien czasu nie miał, a że mu wisiałem przysługę, to się zgodziłem i tak mi po drodze było, bo nad morze jadę. Ponoć coś ważnego w tym. Zresztą sadząc po tych lotniskowych karteczkach nadania bagażu na pasku, to trochę sobie ta torba pozwiedzała. A teraz możemy przestać stać w progu, czy to jakiś nowy pruski zwyczaj? Gilbert mruknął coś pod nosem i szarpnął torbę. Nie była ciężka, tylko bardzo ciężka. Johann wszedł za nim do domu. Usiedli w kuchni, a Prusy w swej hojności zaparzył im ekspresówkę. Saksonia tego nie skomentował, miast tego patrzył jak Gilbert przymierza się do torby, jakby tam mogło znajdować się coś jadowitego. Johann rzecz jasna zawartość znał – inaczej by tego w życiu do swojego auta nie zapakował. Tymczasem jednak pił kawę i patrzył jak wielki Prusy patrzy nieufnie na torbę i wyraźnie waha się ja otworzyć. Warto to było zapamiętać, aby później móc opowiadać innym.  
- Uważaj, bo cię ugryzie – zasugerował.  
- Spadaj – fuknął Gilbert i zdecydowanym ruchem rozpiął suwak; było w tym coś według Johanna koszmarnie słowiańskiego, jeśli nie powiedzieć polskiego. Ale, z jakim przystajesz, takim się stajesz, a granica nie wszystko zatrzyma – coś o tym wiedział. Tymczasem Gilbert z pewną rezerwą w ruchach wyciągał z torby stare ręczniki i zmięte gazety. Pod nosem zaś mamrotał różne inwektywy pod adresem takiego nawet sporego karaiku zaraz za miedzą. Potok ten ustał dopiero po dłuższej chwili, gdy w powietrzu zawisło jedno krótkie: o kurwa.  
Pośród szmat i papierów trafił na butelkę. Półlitrową z brązowego szkła, z odlanym na powierzchni logiem zamiast zwykłej etykiety. Napis głosił Švyturys i Gilbert bynajmniej nie musiał pytać „co to kurwa jest", bo wiedział. Piwo rozpoznać umiał. Odstawił butelkę na stół i zaczął ostrożniej wywalać śmieci z torby. Wkrótce zostało to nagrodzone, kolejna butelka opisana była cyrylicą. Z dużym trudem udało mu się odcyfrować nazwę: Lwowskie. Kolejnym był Żywiec i Gilbert był niemal pewien, że ta cholera wybrała to właśnie, przez tę dziwną literę na początku. Dalej znalazł jeszcze Aldaris Porteris, który zidentyfikował krajowo dopiero, gdy na etykiecie z tyłu znalazł napis Latvija i coś się w nim skręciło. Było jeszcze coś o nazwie Saku odlanej w szkle, co czyniło samą butelkę równie ciekawą, co litewska wcześniej, a po dziwnym „o" z falką sklasyfikował to, jako coś z dalekiej północy. Znalazł się też jeden polski dubel - Piast, ale wspomnienie Schelsien jakoś mu to wyjaśniło. Wygrzebał jeszcze Pilsnera i Zlatego Bažanta. Gdy doszedł do Paulanera i Radebergera spojrzał na Saksonię morderczym wzrokiem, ale Johann akurat sprawdzał coś na komórce i bynajmniej nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Na samym dnie torby znalazł jeszcze kartkę, na której widniał skreślony wyraźnie na szybko napis: „Bałto-słowiańsko-ugro-fińskich urodzin!", a obok tego znajdowała się jakaś niczemu niepodobna gęba. To go jednak nie obchodziło wobec różnorodności dóbr otrzymanych. Te wszystkie cholerne kraiki tym razem się popisały, aż mu się jakoś ciepło w żołądku zrobiło, gdy patrzył na te wszystkie butelki. Nawet, jeśli sobie z tymi urodzinami żartowali i jego to „w ogóle nie obchodziło" to w tym roku…  
- Dostałem smsa – Saksonia przerwał mu rozmyślania. - Kazano mi go tobie przekazać, ponoć przywędrował od Łotwy. Mianowicie mówi, że masz tylko nie wypić tego wszystkiego na raz, bo ci może ciśnienie skoczyć, a to niebezpieczne przy takich gabarytach. Nie wiem, o co ch –  
Gilbert zawył! Cholerne kraiki!

**Koniec**

Komentarze tylko trochę na temat, jakby kto był browarniczo zaciekawiony:  
Švyturys – Litwa, bodajże Kłajpedzie; jedno z moich ulubionych piw, jakie w Polsce pijam  
Lwowskie – Ukraina, Lwów. Też całkiem dobre.  
Żywiec – Polska, Żywiec. Też dobre xD  
Aldaris Porteris – Łotwa… nie piłam tego nigdy, w Polsce nie znalazłam go.  
Saku – Estonia… dla mnie trochę za łagodne w smaku, ale dobre  
Piast – Polska, piwo zDolnego Śląska ]:-  
Pilsner – Czechy… Się wie :D  
Zlaty Bažant – Słowacja, a to się wie jeszcze bardziej niż to powyżej.  
Paulaner – pszeniczne, Niemcy a co tu ważniejsze: Bawaria; z pszenicznych mój fav.  
Radeberger – Niemcy, Saksonia. Nawet niezłe. :)


End file.
